React Oneshot: MMD's!
by One Eye Taney-Chan
Summary: React fic. Oneshot. Anime. Bonnie. The Security Guards. Heavy. Not what you expected did ya?


**I had this idea running around ever since I've kept seeing MMDs of FNAF 1 & 2. Reaction by the guards. Yep. I****am doing that. Let's see how it goes out. **

**PS: They are only reacting to Vocaloid!Bo****nnie.**

* * *

><p>"What are we doing?", Mike asked sternly. He wore the same-old uniform as the rest are. Fritz, Phone Guy, Jeremy, and even Purple Guy were with them. The group were sitting on a black couch, complete with a retangular black coffe table with coffe and some snacks, along with a nice white rose, and the room was painted white. Two doors were present, the entrance and the door were the reacts usually take place.<p>

"Another react.", a big, burly, Russian man said who was named Heavy. He was hired by the client himself/herself . The guards groaned. Their last react was to fanart and some of the art were extremely awkward and too much. Purple Guy looked at Heavy.

"What are we reacting to?", Purple Guy said, frowning. He didn't want to deal with more embarrassing stuff. Heavy chuckled at his question.

"You'll see, purple little man.", Heavy said, his sentence thick with his Russian accent. Purple Guy frowned deeper by the name he was called by the Russian."Anyway, first up is Phone Head.", Heavy said, picking up Phone Guy and opening the door. Inside the white room was a simple oak chair, a birch tree computer table, and a Window's laptop with a mouse. Despite it's simple look, it was a hellhole for the guards and the animatronics fear and hate.

"Hey! Ow! Watch it, Heavy!", Phone Guy scolded at Heavy as he threw him in. The laptop, Phone Guy noticed, was on screen hold as he sat down. He moved the mouse with his right hand as he rubbed his ass. What came up made him ring.

It was by far, the most weirdest thing he had seen in history of his life. On the screen was a video playing the Tombstone FNAF 1 everyone was familiar with, but what on the video was more interesting. It was two girls, from a anime Phone Guy recalled, that were near identical, the only difference was their VERY familiar forms. One was bright blue with bright red cheeks and bunny ears, along with that, she wore white and bright blue clothing. The dots connected quickly in Phone Guy's head.

It was Toy Bonnie.

The other girl was Old Bonnie. Her appearance is similar as much to their Bonnie. Missing face with red glowing eyes, missing left arm, and purple. Her left pigtail of her hair was white as if it had aged up to 40 or 50. The two girls were dancing flawlessly to the song.

"What the hell...", Phone Guy muttered, looking at the screen. Despite missing a face and a arm, the anime girl of Old Bonnie danced extremely well, much like her counterpart. Phone Guy simply stared at the screen.

* * *

><p>"Have fun, little four-eyed babby.", Heavy said as he shut the door hard.<p>

"Huh, what's on here.", Fritz said as he pulled up the chair. Unlike Phone Guy, he was ushered in instead of thrown in. He shook the mouse. In an instant, he closed the tab and put up Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He didn't even look at what was on the video.

* * *

><p>"Enjoy Purple Man!", Heavy yelled as he threw Purple Guy in and shut the door quick. Purple Guy stood up, rubbing his ass, and pulled the chair. When he moved the mouse, his eyes went wide in surprise.<p>

Purple Guy stared a the screen. Sure he had murdered children. He was a 'mystery' to the players of FNAF. And he had seen some cracked up shit in his life. But this was the most cracked up one.

"Why...", Purple Guy said, his mouth twitching.

"WHY ARE THEY GIRLS!", Purple Guy yelled out, a nerve popping on his forehead. He calmed down as the dance video went further into the song.

"Ugh...just why...", he said, putting his hands into his face.

"Though their dancing is good. Real good.", Purple Guy said, removing his hands from his face. The girls did dance exceptionally and excellently. For the rest of the video, Purple Guy was impressed and entertained by the creator.

* * *

><p>Jeremy sweated as he watched the video. He felt like he was a pervert. He gulped down a lump in his throat. The Heavy had thrown him into the chair, which can explain why he had a bandage on his forehead. The video went one as the rest did.<p>

"I f-feel r-really uncomfortable...", Jeremy stuttered out, his face turning red as ever. Laughter erupted from the reader of the image. Yeah, breaking the 4th wall here?

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this shit?", Mike asked out loud. He stared a the screen. Despite being himself a okatu, he didn't really expect this. He saw the models a hell lot more creepier in his opinion. He slowly moved for the mouse, but a hand stopped him.<p>

"Now, now, don't you-you dare, Mikey-san.", a girl's voice said. It had a robotic tone with it.

"Oh come on...", Mike said, groaning. Another voice come on, much like Vocaloid!Old Bonnie but cleaner and less buggy.

"You'll sit here and watch our performance, Mikey-san.", Vocaloid!Toy Bonnie said, her eyes turning red for a second before reverting back to normal.

Mike shivered at the girls.


End file.
